MINE
by pepiqyu
Summary: you must be MINE./YAOI/yewon (?), yehae (?), kyubum/kihyun (?), kihae (?)/DLDR/enjoy reading chingu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : MINE**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : wonsung (siwon x yesung) !kisung (?)**

**Cast: siwon, yesung, kibum**

**Other cast : Lee Donghae, Cho kyuhyun**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca**

**Summary : you must be MINE.**

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy reading chingu

Siwon pov

Pagi ini aula SM High School sudah dipadati oleh siswa, karna sekarang tengah diadakan upacara peneriman siswa baru. Dan disinilah aku, menjadi salah satu dari 200 anak yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di SHS ini. Sekedar pemberitaun saja, sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah yang memiliki kualitas prestasi yang diakui secara nasional bahkan internasional. Butuh kerja extra untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Untuk bersekolah disini kau tak harus berkantong tebal, yang kau butuhkan adalah kecerdasan. Dan satu lagi, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus namja bahkan pengajarnya pun namja, jadi jangan harap kau dapat melihat yeoja cantik dengan pakaian minin menggoda iman disini.

Oh ya, namaku Siwon, Choi siwon tepatnya. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha menahan kantuk karna mendengar alunan suara merdu dari kepala sekolah yang sedang memberikan sambutan selamat datang untuk kami para siswa baru. Disebelah kiriku ada namja yang menurutku mirip ikan itu sudah benar benar tertidur, sementara disebelah kananku seorang namja tengah asyik bermain psp. Mereka berdua adalah teman-teman baruku, yang tertidur bernama Lee Donghae dan yang sedang bermain psp adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"sekian sambutan dari saya, terimakasih atas perhatiannya dan selamat pagi."

Ah, akhirnya berakhir juga.

"sambutan yang terakhir dari ketua osis sekaligus memberikan pengarahan pada siswa baru, kepada saudara kim yesung dipersilahkan naik ke atas podium." Suara sang MC menyadarkanku bahwa acara ini masih berlanjut. Ck, kupingku sudah panas, kapan sih ini berakhir.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada suatu objek yang indah, seorang namja yang tengah berjalan menuju podium sambil menunjukan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"annnyeonghaseyo, kim yesung imnida, saya adalah ketua osis disini…."

Kim Yesung, nama yang sangat cantik, secantik orangnya. Mataku tak lepas memandang paras cantik dan manis itu, tak kudengar apa yang ia katakan saat ini karna terlalu terpesona dengan parasnya. Surai hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu, sepasang mata tajam tapi menenangkan, pipi chubby yang bersemu merah alami, bibir tipis yang terlihat kissable dan jangan lupa tubuh mungil yang sangat bagus, siapa yang takkan terpesona?

'kim yesung, you must be mine'

Siwon pov end

Sekarang ini jam menunjukan pukul 11, upacara penerimaan siswa baru sudah selesai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Semua siswa baru sudah mendapat kelasnya masing masing. Begitu pula siwon, donghae dan kyuhyun yang kebetulan mendapat kelas yang sama yaitu X-1, kelas para si jenius. Didepan kelas seorang guru yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas X-1 sedang memberikan wejangan kepada murid asuhannya dan memberitahu mengenai segala hal tentang sekolah sebagai awal pengenalan dan pedoman bagi siswa. Tapi siwon sepertinya tak terlalu memperdulikan keberadaan guru tersebut, ia lebih memilih melamun, sepertinya ia masih memikirkan tentang yesung.

'aku benar benar ingin mengenal yesung, lebih bagusnya lagi bisa jadi namjachingunya. Ya, dia harus jadi namjachinguku' tekat siwon dalam hati.

Pepi9yu

Siwon saat ini sedang berjalan jalan mengeliling sekolah barunya itu. Ia ingin mengenal tempat tempat apa saja yang ada disekolah yang akan ia tempati selama tiga tahun mendatang. Tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti karna melihat seseorang yang membuat ia tak focus seharian ini berada tak jauh darinya. Dilihatnya Yesung sedang berjalan dengan mata yang memandang dokumen yang tengah dibawanya, siwon cepat cepat mendekat kearah yesung ketika dilihat yesung yang akan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"sunbaenim," ucap siwon menghentikan langkah yesung.

"ne?, apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya yesung, sementara siwon hanya mengangguk.

"ada apa?"

"emm, mianhamnida mengganggu," uca siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, sepertinya tengah gugup. "apa saya boleh berkenalan dengan sunbaenim?" lanjut siwon.

"Eh?"

"Choi Siwon imnida"

"Ah, ne. Kim Yesung inmida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung hyung saja, tak usah terlalu formal padaku," jawab yesung sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya. Membuat wajah siwon memanas.

"Ne yesung hyu..ung" ucap siwon malu malu, membuat yesung yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil.

"Oh ya hyung, bolehkah aku meminta nom…"

Belum sempat siwon menyelesaikan ucapanya, tiba tiba keluar seorang namja mengganggu moment yewon itu.

"Hyung kenapa kau masih diluar?, kau sudah ditunggu anggota lain. Dan siapa ini hyung?" tanga namja itu pada yesung sambil menunjuk muka siwon.

"Mianhae bummie. dia siwon, tadi dia meminta berkenalan denganku dulu"

"Oh, ya sudah cepatlah masuk hyung, yang lain sudah menunggu"

"Ne, oh ya siwon, aku duluan ya sampai bertemu lagi" pamit yesung sambil berbalik masuk kedalam diikuti oleh namja yang dipanggil bummie. Tapi kemudian namja bernama bummie itu berbalik kembali kearah siwon.

"Siwon, perkenalkan namaku Kim Ki Bum dan kuperingatkan kau. Yesung hyung is MINE"

Pepi9yu

Siwon pov

Kutatap langit langit kamarku, sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi tapi aku belum bisa menutup mataku. Masih terbayang pertemuanku dengan yesung dan namja bernama Kim Ki Bum tadi siang. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh ucapan terakhir kibum.

'yesung hyung is MINE'

Apa dia namjachingu yesung hyung? Apa aku tak punya kesempatan lagi? Ck, cinta pertamaku sudah dimiliki orang lain? Tragis sekali hidupku. Apa aku harus menyerah untuk mendekati yesung hyung, atau tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkannya meski dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain? AAARRRGGGHHH, ini benar benar membingungkan. Hah, lebih baik tidur sajalah.

-END-(?)

gimana? ginama?

R: kok endingnya nggantung?

Me: emang disengaja #plak

R: kenapa?

Me: otakku mentok #buagh

Oke, aku juga gak tau kenapa bisa jadi gini. Berawal dari beberapa reader yang minta dibikinin ff yewon, akhirnya aku coba meres otak nyari ide buat bikin ff yewon, dan berakhir dengan drabble yang sangat mengenaskan. #plak. Aku buat ini pas moodku bener bener lagi labil, ide tiba tiba dateng, eh beberapa menit kemudian ilang tak berbekas.

Sebenarnya kalo didalem otakku itu, cerita ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi dasarnya sekarang emosiku lagi gak bisa kukontrol sendiri agak susah juga buat ngelanjutinnya. Dan lagipula ni ff juga kayaknya gak bakal laku, jadi kemungkinan besar gak akan ku terusin. #plak. Tapi bisa juga kuterusin klo banyak yang minat, jadi klo minat silahkan sumbangkan review kalian #plak

Oh ya, ada yang bisa ngasih tau gak ini ff masuk genre apa selain romance, cos aku buta soal genre-genre-an chingu #plak #buagh

Waktunya bales review ff LIST:

**Yeyepapo** : gomawo~ :D

**Cinnynese** : iya bener, yeppa itu berarti banget buat kyuppa dan juga buatku. Klo kamu? Gomawo reviewnya~`

**Cloudyeye** : sweet nyerempet gombal. Eh?#plak makasih udah review

**taraZein10** : kasian deh salah tebak :p #plak SEME kan harus sabar (eh?), gomawoyo

**yoon HyunWoon** : makasih makasih makasih XD

**love Clouds** : bisa dong, siapa dulu CHO KYUHYUN. #plak

**FhiwonWonYeKyu** : your welcome. Eh? #plak

**Kimyuri0724** : kyuhyun mesum? Udah jadi rahasia umum #digorokkyuppa

**Magieapril** : #tos juga. Kita senasib ya suka yang crack-crack #plak salam kenal chingu, enaknya panggil apa ya? Aku 94 line. Gomawo~ reveiwnya

**Cloud3024** : wah kita sama chingu, kyaaaa makin banyak aja temen senasibnya.. #plak kkkkk~

**Mitha3424** : setuju, baca krack pair itu seru, butuh imajinasi lebih #plak gomawo reviewnya XD

: makasih :D

**Libra love clouds** : fluff ya? Kapan kapan ya klo ada ide XD

: iya aku author baru. Baru 2 minggu ini nyoba nulis ff, dan janinya? Ancur #plak XD gomawo reviewnya

**Hera3424** : saya belum kuat bikin yang NC chingu makanya tak potong heee :D makasih~~

Bagi semua reviewer yang belum kusebut diatas karna gak bisa masuk kotak review aku ucapin terimakasih dan maaf gak bisa bales karna aku sekarang gak bisa buka emailku.

**Selesai,**

So, bagi yang kebetulan baca,,,

**MOHON REVIEWNYA NE~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong readerdeul,

Aku kembali bawa ff terusan dari MINE, oh ya anggap aja chap yang kemarin itu prolog, nah ini masuk chap 1nya. Dan kemungkinan besar ini bakal jadi ff multichap pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka ne~

Selamat membaca~

**Tittle : MINE**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : YEWON/WONSUNG (siwon x yesung)**

**Cast: Choi siwon, yesung (kim jong woon).**

**Other cast : Kim kibum, Kim heechul, Lee Donghae, Cho kyuhyun, Kang In, Leeteuk dll**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca**

**Summary : you must be MINE.**

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy reading chingu

pepi9yu

"BWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Suara tawa menggema disebuah ruangan yang temasuk dalam kategori mewah. Terdapat tiga namja yang mengisi ruangan itu, dua diantaranya tengah menghasilkan suara tawa yang sangat menggelegar sementara yang satunya lagi terlihat kesal, terbukti dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada, bibir yang dipoutkan dan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakan ke lantai.

"Kau tau hyung? Muka si Siwon itu terlihat sangat kecewa saat mendengar kata-kataku. Ia seperti kuda yang baru saja putus cinta, HAHAHA"

"Hah? kuda?"

"Iya, menurutku ia agak mirip dengan kuda"

"Wah, aku penasaran seperti apa muka kuda kalau sedang patah hati, HAHAHA~"

Dan tawa itu terus berlanjut tak mempedulikan kekesalan satu namja lain yang dari tadi tak membuka suaranya. Kegiatan tertawa bersama itu terinteruspi oleh datangnya pria paruh baya yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari acara mencari nafkahnya.

"Annyeong, appa pulang" ucap namja paruh baya itu. "Eh? Kenapa kalian tertawa puas sekali? Dan Yesungie kenapa kau terlihat kesal chagi? Ada apa?" Tanya orang yang mengaku sebagai appa itu pada namja yang sedang kesal.

"Appa~, bummie berbuat ulah lagi~" adu yesung pada sang appa.

"YA! Kim Ki Bum, apa yang kau lakukan ada hyungmu?"

"Ani, aku tak melakukan apapun appa? Aku tadi hanya memberi peringatan pada namja yang ingin mendekati uri yesungie saja," jawab kibum santai.

"Oh, bagus bummie, kau memang adik yang kau chullie, kau harus jaga uri yesungie juga, arasso?" Mendengar pernyataan sang appa, bummie terlihat membusungkan dada dan heechul hanya mengangguk. Sementara yesung malah semakin kesal saja, berharap didukung appanya. Eh appanya malah ikut ikutan kakak dan adiknya itu.

"Appa~, kenapa kau malah mendukung mereka? Dan aku tak perlu dijaga, aku sudah besar appa~" yesung mulai merajuk.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Sepertinya seru sekali. Dan kau yeobo, kapan kau pulang?" ucap seorang namja cantik yang tiba tiba masuk keruangan itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa teuki chagi, aku baru saja pulang" jawab sang appa.

"Umma~"

"Eh? Kau kenapa sungie chagi?"

"Mereka menyebalkan umma~" adu yesung ada ummanya sambil menunjuk ketiga pria lain yang ada diruangan itu.

"Menyebakan kenapa?"

"Mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil umma~, aku kan sudah dewasa, tahun ini saja aku sudah 17 tahun. Tapi mereka memperlakukanku seperti aku berusia 5 tahun"

"Kau kan memang akan selalu jadi baby kita yesungie"

"Tapi aku sudah besar umma, aku tak perlu dijaga lagi dan aku juga ingin dekat dengan yeoja atau namja lain"

"Itu belum waktunya sungie~"

"Akh, kalian semua menyebalkan," dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, yesung segera berlari kearah tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Sementara yang lain kaget melihat reaksi dari yesung.

"Apa sungie hyung marah?" Tanya kibum memecah keheningan yang terjadi setelah kepergian yesung. Mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian tanpa berkata lagi semua berlari menuju tujuan yang sama, yaitu kamar yesung.

Yesung pov

BRAK

Kututup pintu kamarku keras, tak kupedulikan kalau kelakuanku akan merusak pintu itu. Biarkan saja, biar mereka tau kalau aku benar benar kesal sekarang. Seenaknya saja mereka, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa selalu seperti itu, umma dan appa yang selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang harus terus dijaga, heebongie hyung dan kibimmie yang selalau mengaku kalau aku adalah milik mereka hingga tak ada namja atau yeoja yang mau berdekatan denganku. Mereka selalu mengawasi semua gerak gerikku, kalau ada namja disekolah yang ingin mencoba akrab denganku pasti mereka langsung bertindak, seperti halnya siwon yang sedang kami bicarakan diruang keluarga tadi. Aku tak marah pada mereka, aku tau mereka sangat menyayangiku. Hanya saja mereka terlalu berlebihan memperlakukanku.

Tok tok tok

"Sungie chagi, keluar dong sayang, ayo kita makan malam. Umma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

Itu suara umma, tak kujawab sajalah, biar mereka tau kalau aku sedang kesal dengan mereka.

"Baby, jangan ngambek dong, ayo keluar. Kita bicarakan diluar ne" nah, kalu itu suara appa.

"Yesungie, buka pintunya, hyung mau masuk" klo ini suara hebongie hyung yang sedang merayu.

"Hyungie, jangan marah dong~" klo ini suara bummie yang lain selain datar, dia hanya akan menunjukannya pada keluarga kami saja.

"Ani appa, aku tak mau keluar, dan aku juga ingin sendri dulu. kalau mau makan, makan saja duluan aku tak lapar," akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyahut, kasian juga mereka kalau harus merayuku terus, ini kan sudah malam, waktunya makan malam pun sudah lewat.

Kudengar suara langkah mereka yang menjauh. Mereka akan menyerah kalau aku sudah menjawab seperti itu, karna mereka tau aku takkan merubah keputusanku, jadi percuma kalau mereka merayuku sampai pagi sekalipun. Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja, mungkin besok kekesalanku bisa hilang.

Yesung pov end

pepi9yu

Keesokan harinya.

Yesung tengah milihat pantulan tubuhnya dicermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah semua rapi, ia mengambil tas yang berada diatas bed, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

Belum sempat tubuhnya keluar, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan adanya empat orang yang berbaris didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyungie, kau masih marah ya? Mianhae"

"Kami tak bermaksud membuatmu tak bisa dekat dengan orang lain, kami terlalu sayang padamu, makanya kani melakukan ini"

"Benar kata hyungmu baby, kami hanya ingin kau mendapat orang yang terbaik"

"Mianhae chagi, maafkan kami semua ya?"

Yesung terlihat kaget melihat pemandangan tak biasa pagi ini, namun kemudian senyum tulus tercekat dibibirnya.

"Ne umma aku sudah memaafkan kalian, aku juga sayang pada kalian, tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu berlebihan padaku ne?"

"Benarkah kau sudah memaafkan kami sungie?" Tanya umma yang dijawab anggukan oleh yesung. "nah, kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan. Bukankah kau tadi malam belum makan sungie, kau harus makan banyak pagi ini."

"Umma~, jangan mulai lagi" dan pagi itu diawali tawa semua anggota keluarga KIM yang harmonis.

pepi9yu

sebuah mobil mewah terlihat memasuki halaman SM High school, dari mobil tersebut keluaralah tiga namja cantik, manis dan tampan.

"Yesungie, bummie aku duluan ya, aku ada urusan dengan jung songsaengnim dulu." Ucap namja cantik sambil berlalu dari hadapan yesung dan kibum

Kibum pov

Kini aku dan yesung hyung sedang berjalan memasuki area gedung sekolah. Tiba tiba kulihat namja yang kemarin berani mendekati yesung hyung. Dia terlihat lesu, sepertinya dia benar benar patah hati. Kkkk~

Kulihat dia melihat kearah kami, ah sepertinya mengerjainya menarik juga. Kudekati yesung hyung dan kurangkul bahunya.

"Eh? Bummie apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya merangkul hyung tercintaku," Jawabku santai.

"Aish, shireo~, cepat lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa? Aku kan ingin menjaga hyungku dari gangguan orang lain."

"Ya,kim kibum, bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah berjanji takkan seperti ini lagi?" tolak yesung hyung.

"Ne, aku memang sudah berjanji. Tapi untuk kali ini saja ya hyungie~, ini yang terakhir deh, janji!" rayuku, dan dia tak akan menolaknya.

"Ya sudah, terserahmu saja" tuh kan apa kubilang.

Kulirik lagi namja yang bernama siwon dia tak sendiri, ada seorang namja manis disebelahnya yang juga melihat kearah kami. Apa dia menyukai yesung hyung juga? Tapi kan dia juga manis, harusnya dia menyukai orang yang tampan sepertiku, bukannya yesung hyung yang juga sama sama manis sepertinya. Ah, sudahlah.

Kibum pov end

Pepi9yu

Siwon pov

Saat ini aku hanya mampu terdiam, hatiku benar benar sakit ketika melihat penamdangan di gerbang sekolah pagi ini, seorang namja yang sedang merangkul mesra pujaan hatiku. Ya, aku telah jatuh cinta pada yesung hyung, bahkan dari pertama kali kumelihat senyumnya aku sudah tau bahwa aku memiliki rasa pada sunbaeku itu.

Kurasakan ada yang memanggil dan menepuk bahuku, sepertinya dia kyuhyun tapi kuhiraukan. Mataku kini masih tertuju pada yesung hyung dan kibum hyung. Dan sepertinya kyuhyun pun memandang kearah mereka juga dan akhirnya terdiam sama sepertiku. Kulihat kibum hyung memandang kearahku sambil menunjukan smirknya kemudian masuk keruang kelas yang sepertinya adalah kelas kedua sunbaeku itu.

Hufft, bahkan mereka satu kelas. Apa benar sudah tak ada kesempatan untukku?

Siwon pov end

Pepi9yu

Bell tanda istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, semua siswa kelas X1 juga telah keluar untuk memenuhi kantin dalam rangka mengisi ulang tenaga mereka kembali sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas belajar mengajar. Tapi tidak bagi tiga namja yang masih setia duduk dikursinya masing masing. Donghae terlihat kebingungan melihat sikap aneh yang ditunjukan kedua temannya. Kyuhyun yang biasanya tak bisa lepas dari pspnya kini malah mengabaikan kekasi hatinya itu dan lebih memilih melamun sambil senyum senyum sendiri, sementara siwon entah kenapa dari tadi pagi terlihat murung.

"Siwon-ah, kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta, hae-ah" jawab keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Oh, kalian sedang jatuh cin.. MWO~?"

-TBC-

Kyaaaa~

Akhirnya jadi juga chap1-nya #lapkeringat

gimana? jelek ya? hapus aja ya? #plak

Ini ngak aku edit lagi, soalnya udah malem, jadi maap klo banyak TYPO's bertebaran dan membuat mata kalian sakit. #plak

Dan makasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin reviewnya, kamsahamnida *deepbow*

Oh ya, **yeyepapo **beneran nih kamu udah pernah liat ini ff. siapa authornya dan dimana?. Tapi beneran deh ni ff langsung dari otakku, emang sih idenya pasaran banget. Tapi klo emang bener bener ada yang sama dan itu udah dipublish duluan daripada ff ni tolong kasih tau aku ya, biar nanti aku cek, klo emang bener sama, biar aku hapus aja ni ff.

**dan buat semua siders, mohon reviewnya ne, buat semangatku tetep nulis ff ini.**

**Selesai,**

So, bagi yang kebetulan baca ff abal ini,,,

**MOHON REVIEWNYA NE~~~**

**'RnR'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 :**

**Tittle : MINE**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : yewon (?), yehae (?), kyubum/kihyun (?), kihae (?)**

**Cast: Choi siwon, yesung (kim jong woon), Kim kibum, Kim heechul, Lee Donghae, Cho kyuhyun, Kang In (kim young woon), Leeteuk (park jung soo) dll**

**Genre: romance, family, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca**

**Summary : you must be MINE.**

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy reading chingu

"Oh, kalian sedang jatuh cin.. MWO~?"

~Pepi9yu~

"Ka..kalian se..dang jatuh..cinta?"

Siwon dan kyuhyun hanya menganguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari donghae.

"tapi, kalau sedang jatuh cinta, kenapa kau malah murung siwon-ah?" dan pertanyaan donghae membuat perhatian kyuhyun terarah penuh pada siwon. Ya, memang benar, siwon terlihat murung dan parahnya dia baru menyadarinya padahal dia yang dari tadi pagi duduk bersebelahan dengan siwon. 'Ck, teman macam apa aku ini' pikir kyuhyun.

"Orang yang ku cintai sudah jadi milik orang lain." Ujar siwon.

"tunggu, apa orang yang kau cintai itu maksudnya orang yang tadi pagi kau perhatikan sampai menghiraukanku?" Tanya kyuhyun yang kini raut mukanya terlihat khawatir memikirkan apa yang dipikirkanya itu benar terjadi, haruskah ia bersaing bengan temannya sendiri?.

"Ne, aku mencintainya. Tapi dia sudah punya namja chi…,tunggu, apa orang yang kau cintai juga orang yang tadi pagi kau lihat digerbang bersamaku? Jangan bilang kau mencintai orang yang sama?"

"mollayo, yang aku tau aku tertarik dengan salah satu dari kedua orang yang kita lihat tadi pagi."

"Kau tertarik pada yang merangkul atau yang dirangkul?"

"Yang merangkul"

Mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, siwon menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak harus bersaing dengan teman barunya. Tapi sedetik kemudian kelegaan itu meghilang ketika kejadian kemarin terulang kembali diotaknya.

"Tapi kyu, mereka itu saling memiliki" suara siwon terdengar putus asa.

Sementara kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan siwon langsung terlihat kecewa. Kenapa ia harus merasakan patah hati bahkan sebelum berusaha mendapatkanya. Dan donghae yang dari tadi menyimak percakapan dua temannya yang sepertinya sekarang dalam keadaan patah hati itu terlihat kasian, bagaimanapun juga mereka itu temannya, meski baru dua hari mereka kenal.

"YA! Ada apa dengan kalian, kenapa malah putus asa, kalau memang kalian mencintainya kenapa kalian tak kejar saja mereka?" ucap donghae mencoba memotivasi teman temannya itu. Siwon dan kyuhyun yang mendengarnya terlihat saling bertatapan mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa suara dan senyum merekah di bibir mereka ketika mereka tau bahwa apa yang mereka pikirkan sama.

Kyuhyun dan siwon tiba tiba berdiri dari kursi yang mereka duduki, "Baiklah, mari berjuang!" ucap mereka secara bersamaan, dan sedetik kemudian mereka melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan donghae sendiri.

"apa mereka kembar ya? Jatuh cinta bersama, patah hati bersama, berjuang bersama, tadi kata-katanya pun sama bahkan mereka mengucapkannya secara bersamaan." Ucap donghae seorang diri. " Dan kenapa aku tak Tanya mereka mencintai siapa? Akh, donghae pabboya."

"Eh? Dimana mereka berdua? YA! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku eoh?"

Dan dengan perasaan kesal dia keluar kelas untuk mencari kedua temannya yang telah meninggalkannya dan sekarang entah berada dimana.

poor donghae.

~Pepi9yu~

Donghae saat ini tengah berjalan jalan di koridor sekolah, ia berniat mencari dua temannya. Namun sayang sepertinya ia saat ini kurang beruntung, karna sudah hampir bell masuk tapi ia bahkan tak melihat batang hidung kedua temannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali kekelas, tapi…

Bruk

"Akh"

Ia menabrak atau ditabrak seseorang. Donghae mendongakan kepalanya, dilihatnya seseorang berwajah stoic tengah menatapnya dengan dingin, kemudian namja itu mengambil bukunya yang jatuh karna insiden tabrakan tadi dan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara donghae tak terlalu peduli dengan sikap orang yang sepertinya sunbaenya itu, ia memilih mencoba berdiri.

"Akh" donghae mengerang, kakinya terasa sakit. Mungkin karna terkilir atau karna tertimpa buku yang sangat tebal milik namja tadi yang terjatuh dan tepat mengenai kakinya.

Namja yang bertabrakan dengan donghae tadi membalikan badannya ketika mendengar sebuah erangan. Ia berjalan kembali kearah donghae ketika dilihatnya donghae tengah kesulitan berdiri. Setelah sampai ditempat donghae berada, ia berjongkok didepan donghae.

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah naik, kau tak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kaki terkilir seperti itu, aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS" ucap namja itu.

Donghae yang masih bingung memilih menurut, karna ia tau ia tak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan keadaan kaki seperti ini,. Donghae menjulurkan tangannya meraih bahu namja tadi kemudian naik keatas punggungnya. Setelah merasa donghae sudah nyaman berada dipunggungnya, namja itu mulai berjalan menuju UKS. Namja itu tersenyum penuh arti, atau lebih tepat disebut **smirk** yang mengandung banyak arti. Namun sayang, donghae tak melihatnya karna ia digendong dipunggung namja itu.

~Pepi9yu~

Menurut informasi yang siwon dapat, ternyata yesung selain sebagai ketua osis ternyata juga menjadi ketua club music. Dan sekarang disinilah ia, didalam aula SHS, menunggu giliran tes untuk bisa masuk di club music. Ini adalah langkah awalnya mendekati yesung.

Saat ini yesung tengah duduk bersama Oh seongsengnim dan seorang siswa lagi yang terlihat manis, tapi menurut siwon, yesung terlihat lebih manis meski wajahnya kini terlihat serius. Sebagai seorang ketua klub, ia ditugaskan menjadi juri untuk menentukan siapa saja yang pantas menjadi anggota klub musik ini.

Giliran siwon yang melaksanakan tes, ia sekarang sudah berada di tengah panggung.

"Baiklah, siwon-ssi, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?" Tanya Oh songsaengnim.

"Eh? Saya tak bisa bernyanyi songsaengnim."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya songsaengnim bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan siwon.

"Bukankah ini tes masuk klub music? Saya bukan mau bernyanyi tapi mau tes bermain drum."

"Eh? Apa kau tak lihat papan pengumuman, siwon-ssi. Disana sudah jelas bahwa tes alat music ada di ruang music bukan disini, disini hanya untuk tes vocal saja. Sepertinya kau salah tempat." Dan perkataan songsaengnim tersebut sontak membuat tawa menggelegar dari siswa yang masih berada di aula itu. Ini benar benar memalukan bagi siwon, dapat ia lihat saat ini yesung tengah tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang konyol. Bisa bisanya ia memermalukan diri sendiri didepan pujaan hatinya. Kau benar benar bodoh Choi siwon.

"Baiklah, siwon-ssi. Karna kau sudah ada disini, lebih baik sekarang kau bernyanyi, mungkin kau punya bakat di vocal" ucap yesung setelah mampu menghentikan tawanya.

"Tapi, tadi dia bilang dia tak bisa bernyanyi, yesung-ssi" sanggah Oh songsaengnim.

"Menurutku lebih baik kita coba saja dulu songsaengnim, siap tau dia memiliki suara yang bagus. Nah siwon-ssi, silahkan bernyanyi"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya siwon menuruti kata yesung. Sebuah lagu dari super junior berjudul Only U Mengalun indah dari mulut siwon. Semua yang ada disana terlihat menikmati suara yang dihasilkan oleh siwon. Dan senyum terkembang indah diwajah yesung mendengar alunan itu.

Pepiqyu

Tak beda jauh dari siwon, kyuhyunpun saat ini sudah memulai aksinya. Ia kini tau, nama namja yang membuatnya tertarik bernama kim kibum, dia adalah sunbaenya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis, dan itu berarti ia adalah wakil dari yesung, yang katanya berstatus namjachingunya. Tapi ia tak peduli, benar kata donghae, ia tak boleh putus asa, siapa tau sunbaenya itu adalah jodohnya.

Sekarang ini kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk laboratorium fisika. Menurut siswa lain yang tadi ia tanyai, kibum adalah ketua dari ekskul fisika. Bukan disebut ekskul juga sih, ini adalah wadah bagi siswa berprestasi dalam bidang fisika. Semua siswa berhak masuk ekskul ini, tapi mereka harus melaksanakan tes dulu untuk memastikan ia mampu mencetak prestasi. Dan menurut beberapa informasi, eksul ini memiliki anggota sedikit karna tes yang sangat susah dengan menggunakan soal level mahasiswa jurusan fisika.

Diketukya pintu itu, dan suara 'masuk' dari dalam ruanganpun terdengar. Setelah menarik nafas panjang ia akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut, dan keheningan menyambutnya pertama kali. Diedarkan pandangan keseluruh puangan, tak ada siapapun, 'apa yang tadi menjawab itu hantu?' ia menggeleng, 'mana mungkin siang siang begini ada hantu'.

"aku bukan hantu, cepat masuklah masuk." Ucap sebuah suara, dan Bingo, seorang namja yang tadi pagi ia lihat duduk di pojok belakang sedang membaca buku. Kyuhyunpun mendekat.

"Ada keperluan apa? Cepat katakan, aku sedang sibuk." Ucap namja itu.

"annyeong, kyuhyun imnida, apa ini benar tempat ekskul fisika?"

"Ne"

"Kenapa tak ada orang?"

"lalu kau pikir aku apa?"

"A..ah, maksudku, kenapa hanya ada sunbae, dimana anggota yang lain?"

"Memang apa urusanmu, dan jawab pertanyaanku, unuk apa kau datang kesini ?"

"Saya mau masuk ekskul ini sunbae"

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat kerjakan soal ini"

Kyuhyun menerima kertas soal yang disodorkan padanya, kemudian mencari tempat duduk paling dekat denganya.

"kau diberi waktu 30 menit untuk mengerjakan 100 soal yang ada disitu, kau boleh memilih soalnya sendiri"

"Hah? 30 menit?" Tanya kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan dari sunbaenya. Dilihatnya soal itu, semua soal berjumlah 200 soal yang berlevel mahasiswa dan yang harus ia kejakan 100 dalam waktu 30 menit. Oh GOD, pantas saja tak ada yang mau masuk ekskul ini. 'baiklah kyuhyun, kau jenius. Jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri didepan namja kutub utara itu. Kyuhyun FIGTHING'.

#

Lima belas menit sudah terlewati, dan dia baru mengerjakan 15 soal. Bukankah dia jenius?, ya, dia jenius. Hanya saja bidang kekuasaannya adalah matematika bukan fisika. Dan sekarang dengan nekatnya ia mau masuk ekskul yang bahkan merupakan mata pelajaran yang termasuk dalam list pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai. Saat ini ia benar benar ingin menyerah, hanya saja egonya tak mengizinkanya untuk mempermalukan diri sendiri didepan sunbae yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi pagi. Diacak-acak rambutnya yang memang tak rapi, dipoutkan bibirnya tanda ia memang sudah benar-benar frustasi.

Tiba-tiba suara kekehan terdengar ditelinga kyuhyun, di alihkan pandangannya pada satu satunya orang yang ada disini selain dirinya.

Deg

'kyeota' inner kyuhyun.

Kibum yang sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh kyuhyun, berhenti terkekeh dan kembali memasang wajah stoic nya.

"apa sudah selesai kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya kibum membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun.

"Eh? Be..belum sunbae."

""Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan" ucap kibum dingin.

"Ne"

Dan waktu semakin bergulir, hingga tak terasa waktu yang diberikankan sudah habis.

"Waktu habis, cepat berikan kertasnya padaku dan silahkan keluar."

"Ne, tapi apa aku diterima sunbae?"

"Kau akan tau besok, jadi silahkan keluar karna aku sedang sibuk." Ucap kibum dingin.

Pepiqyu

Donghae terlihat tengah memberengut kesal di taman sekolah, kini sudah sore dan ia bahkan masih terjebak disekolahan karna kakinya yang masih sakit akibat insiden tabrakan dengan sunbaenya siang tadi. Setelah dia diantar ke UKS, ia ditinggal sendirian hingga tanpa sadar tertidur hingga sore di ruangan itu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah karna kedua temannya, si pangeran kegelapan dan kuda liar itu tak mencarinya dan bahkan tak menunggunya pulang. Selain itu, tak ada dari mereka berdua yang bisa ia hubungi. Ck, teman macam apa mereka itu.

Ditaman itu kini sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada dia. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta orang tuanya untuk menjemputnya, tapi saat ini orang tuanya ada di mokpo menjenguk halmoninya yang sedang sakit. Sementara dia adalah anak tunggal.

"Annyeong," tiba tiba seseorang menyapanya. "Boleh aku duduk disini" lanjutnya.

"Annyeong, tentu saja silahkan" jawab donghae seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Namja itu kemudian duduk disebelah donghae.

"Ini sudah sore, kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya namja itu.

"Kakiku sedang sakit sunbae, mungkin setelah nanti agak baikan baru pulang. Sunbae sendiri kenapa sore-sore begini masih disekolah?"

"Oh. Aku sedang menunggu hyung dan dongsaengku. Ah ya, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Naneun yesung imnida, panggil saja yesung hyung. Kau siswa baru kan?"

"Ne yesung hyung, naneun lee donghae imnida"

Dan mereka kini menatap mega yang sudah nampak dilangit dalam keheningan. Donghae mengalihkan pandanganya dari langit kearah namja disebelahnya.

Deg

"Tampan" ucap donghae tanpa sadar ketika ia melihat wajah namja bernama yesung yang terkena sinar mega. Seketika tatapan mata yesung beralih kearah donghae ketika mendengar kata yang diucapkan donghae.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau" ucap donghae tanpa sadar dan seketika tawa yesung meledak.

"Eh? Yesung hyung kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya donghae bingung ketika medengar sunbaenya itu tertawa.

"Ani, hanya saja kebanyakan orang yang bertemu denganku akan menganggapku manis atau cantik, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang menyebutku tampan, haha" ucap yesung yang masih diselingi tawa.

Blush

Wajah donghae kini memerah mendengar pernyataan yesung. Ia malu ketika menyadari apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Oh, benar-benar memalukan.

Yesung tertawa lebih keras ketika ia melihat wajah donghae memerah. Diangkat tangannya keatas kepala donghae dan mengacak rambut donghae gemas.

"Kau benar-benar manis hae-ah"

Blush

Dan wajah donghae kini semakin memerah saja mendengar ucapan yesung. Moment mereka seketika terganggu dengan datangnya dua namja lain.

"Sungie, apa kau sudah menunggu lama, mianhae hyung telat karna harus ada tambahan pelajaran dulu dari jung seongsengnim."

"Gwenchanayo hyung."

"Lalu siapa namja manis yang ada disampingmu itu sungie."

"Oh, ini donghae, dia yang daritadi menemaniku. Dan donghae kenalkan ini heechul hyung dan dsisebelahnya adalah kibum mereka adalah hyung dan dongsaengku"

"Annyeong heechul imnida"

"Annyeong sunbae, donghae imnida"

"Eh? Bukankah kau yang kutabrak tadi?" Tanya namja yang diperkenalkan yesung sebagai kibum.

"Ne" jawab donghae sambil tersenyum.

"jadi kau yang membuat kakinya terluka bummie?" Tanya yesung yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh kibum.

Pletak

"Appo~, Ya! Chullie hyung. Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Karna kau sudah membuatnya terluka tapi tak bertanggung jawab, appa dan umma tak pernah mengajarkan hal itu bummie, mereka mengajarkan kita untuk menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab apalagi jika itu kesalahan yang kita buat."

"tapi tadi aku sudah mengantarkannya ke UKS hyung~" rengek kibum yang mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi paling tidak kau pastikan dulu dia mendapat perawatan. Lihat dia, sepertinya untuk berdiri saja susah."

Dan perdebatan antara hyung tertua dan magnae KIM bersaudara itu membuahkan kekehan dari bibir yesung maupun donghae. Pandangan itu benar-benar lucu, seorang kim heechul sang diva yang sangat menjaga image nya kini bertransformasi menjadi ajhumma yang cerewet, sementara sang pangeran es kim kibum terlihat merubah ekspresinya yang biasanya hanya datar. Kau benar benar beruntung bisa melihatnya lee donghae.

"Stop, lebih baik kita pulang daripada harus berdebat tak ada hentinya disini. Dan kau donghae, biar kami antar sampai kerumahmu."

"Tak usah repot repot hyung, aku bisa menunggu temanku untuk menjemputku kok."

"Tak apa hae-ah, lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kami atas kelakuan magnae bandel kami ini" ucap heechul yang membuahkan pout dibibir kibum.

"Ya sudah, kajja sebelum semakin malam." Dan mereka berempat berjalan kearah parkiran tempat mobil KIM bersaudara berada dengan donghae yang dipapah oleh kibum.

Pepiqyu

Waktu saat ini menunjukan pukul 00.20 KTS, tapi mata kyuhyun dari tadi tak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk segera tertutup. Ditengah malam ini ia masih terjaga, kilasan kejadian hari ini memenuhi otaknya. Ketika ia pertama kali melihat killer smile milik sunbaenya bernama kibum, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sunbaenya sudah memiliki namjachingu, pertemuan pertamanya dengan kibum yang menurutnya seperti penduduk kutub utara karna sikapnya yang dingin dan melihat wajah kibum yang sedang terkekeh yang menghilangkan semua raut dingin diwajahnya dan membuatnya tampak…

Manis.

Entahlah, saat pertama kali ia melihat kibum, ia pikir kibum adalah sosok seme sejati, dan iapun rela jika suatu saat nanti ia akan diperUKE oleh kibum. Tapi ketika melihat seorang kim kibum sang angeran kutub utara terkekeh tadi siang, benar-benar merubah semua persepsinya terhadap namja es itu. Menurutnya kibum terlihat sangat manis ketika raut dingin terlepas dari wajahnya, bahkan ia terlihat…cantik. Dan kini ia ragu apa posisi yang pas untuknya ketika nanti berdampingan dengan kibum

'Aish, bahkan kita dekatpun belum sudah mau mencari posisi. Ayolah kyu, sadarlah' diacak rambutnya tanda frustasi. 'Kim kibum, kau benar-benar membuatku gila.'

-TBC-

Sesuai permintaan readers..

Sudah panjang kan?

Apdate kilat kan? *plak *buagh

Kkkk~

Mianhae semua, sebenarnya ni ff udah jadi dari 2 hari yang lalu, tapi aku lagi kena syndrome males update (?) gara-gara **silent readers, **tapi setelah merenung, aku putusin buat publish aja, sebagai rasa terima kasihku karna ada yang mau review.

Dan maaf juga kalo ni chap ngak memuaskan, aku udah berusaha yang terbaik, dan inilah jadinya.

Dan aku jadi galau gara-gara ni chap malah jadi bikin aku pinging ganti pairing buat endingnya nanti. #plak. niat awal aku ingin ni ff jadi yewon / wonsung tapi gara-gara chap ini kok malah jadi pingin yehae ya? Menurut kalian gimana?

Aku mau nawarin nih sama readerdeul semua, menurutku kyuhyun itu **kadang kadang** bertingkah kayak uke, dan kalau kibum, menurutku wajahnya itu juga cantik lho meski ketutup sama wajah coolnya, jadi menurut kalian kalo nanti mereka dipasangin cocoknya kyubum atau kihyun? Atau malah kyuhae atau kihae aja? Trus asangan buat heechul siapa? Aku bingung~ #author tak professional *plak buagh

Oh ya, ada yang mau ff teuksung gak, aku pingin bikin pair itu dan sekarang ini udah setengah jadi, kalo ada yang minat nanti aku terusin, tapi kalo gak ada yang delete aja.#plak

**Big thanks to:**

**Magieapril ~ libra love clouds ~ mitha3424 ~ yoon HyunWoon ~ hera3424 ~ cloud-alones ~ Aimikka Cloudy ~ **nierincloudy** ~cacaclouds ~ **aKyuCloud** ~TamamaChan23 ~ **yesungismineajib4ff

Last,

So, bagi yang kebetulan baca ff abal ini,,,

**MOHON REVIEWNYA NE~~~**

'**RnR'**


End file.
